dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Hades is an adult male Pachyrhinosaurus who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 The Heart of the Storm Hades first appeared in Dinosaur Island Revival The Heart Of The Storm, along with the rest of his herd. Clash He then appears in Ep.3 as he is attacked by the Utahraptor pack along with the rest of the herd. After Zeus tells the herd to leave the area, He and Drax are the first to leave, and they rush towards the forest. Trouble in Paradise He then appears in Ep.4 being the first to appear on the screen. He is then met by Orion who is checking up on his herd after Zeus supposed death. Then all of a sudden, Hades is challenged to a fight by Orion, his cockiness clearly showing. They begin to fight, with Orion quickly getting the upper hand. After a while, Hades is knocked over and he backs down. After hours of walking, Hades and the herd are exhausted from Orion's leadership. After Riggley is knocked down by Orion, with Hades roaring at Orion for what he's done. Royale In Ep.6, Hades and the rest of the herd are confronted by Saber, who Zeus goes over to fight. While this goes on, Hades and the rest of the herd watch on. Unaware the Utahraptor pack is watching them. The pack then attacks, with Alan leaping onto Hades side. The herd being completely overwhelmed. Luckily, the herd gets reinforcements from another herd that just so happened to come across the battle. Hades then watches Zeus and Strack fight for the title of leader, with Zeus coming out on top. After the tussle, he, and the rest of the herd continue their trek, not knowing they are being followed by the Utahraptor pack. The Fall Hades and the rest of the Ceratopsian herd, eventually arrive at a salt desert, where a huge lake once was. Hades and the rest of the herd are heading to the Great Divide, to the North. They are then attacked by the raptor pack, who run through the middle of the herd, causing a stampede. The herd splits up in different directions, in a desperate attempt to avoid the predators. Half of the herd makes it to safety, but the other half, including Hades, run over a cliff. With Hades falling on top of Strack. The half of the herd that fell off the cliff, which includes Hades, Blaze, Orion, Strack, Riggley, and Crimson. They Have been baking in the sun for a week, drowning in their own blood, unable to get up. Most of them, or one of them, will not see the rest of the herd ever again. Homecoming In Ep.9, it is revealed that Hades along with the other half of the Ceratopsian Herd have managed to survive their fall, and manage to escape the salt lake. However, they are still being followed. Hades is the leader of this half of the herd, as he is the one in the best shape, with Strack being second in command. Hades along the way managed to pick up a new member of the herd, an Achellosaurus named Achilles. After a while, Hades senses Shaman in a tree and he signals the herd to stop. After stopping, Hades and the rest of the herd decide to feed, with Hades eating small stones called gastroliths, to break up the plant matter in his gut. However, they are interrupted by the Raptor Pack. Hades and the others make a defensive circle at the top of a small hill, preventing the predators from getting to0 close. Shadow tries to get a shot in at Hades, but he quickly backs off. The Raptors select their target, being Crimson. They pile onto her, and Hades orders the rest of the herd to retreat, this is their chance to get away. It may not seem like it, but Hades is being a good leader, as he is saving the rest of his herd. Lost and Found Eventually, after many days migrating through the plains, Hades finally spots the rest of the herd, almost missing them. The herd reunites and Hades has done his job leading them back to the rest of the herd, Hades and Zeus are finally reunited. However, the news of Crimsons death puts a damper on things. But the herd must carry on in order to survive. Appearances (TBA) Character and Personality (TBA) Relations (TBA) Community Perspective (TBA) Gallery Screen Shot 2017-04-19 at 11.07.08 AM.png Trivia * Zeus and Hades are best friends and they have been together since they were just hatchlings. * Hades is one of 3 Dinosaurs to lead the Ceratopsian herd. * EnvyCentral, a small youtuber, invented a meme know as the "Hades meme". In one of Camosaurus' streams, Camo did a 'Name That Character‘ and EnvyCentral always commented Hades, when one of the ceratopsians was shown, however when Hades was actually presented, he couldn‘t get it right, thus creating the meme. Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival